The Walking Dead
by Intorpid
Summary: A/U: Based off of the comic-book/AMC series, The Walking Dead.
1. Prologue

_Authors Note_:

HAHA, hello~ 8| this is a fic that was screamed to be written at me. I love The Walking Dead & I love Hetalia: Axis Powers even more, soooo, why not combine the two into something amazing?

Obviously aspects of the storyline/characters are going to be changed so not everything will be EXACTLY the same cause if you are only reading the story for that... better off flipping on On Demand & watching the series episodes yourself. Uhm, fair warning THERE WILL BE PAIRINGS. Yes, cause I'm a fruit and totally picture romance happening during this whole shitstorm(jk~). I'll post the official pairings at a later date, though the three main's I'm leaning towards is America/Britain, Prussia/Austria & Germany/Italy.

|D

Anyways, this is just the prologue for future reference so shortness is to be expected. I'll have the first chapter up sometime this evening, or tomorrow morning~

Please r&r!

**. . .**

_A typical call; drug paraphanelia being handed off between two street vendors in a deserted back-lot alley. It really wasn't too much to worry about; these two had been watched over for a few weeks now, and were not known to carry any weapons when in one-another's presence. A swap of the stash and then the two were bolting back down the alleyway, hoping to return to their crime-ridden lives-_

_"Halt, police! Don't move!"_

_They were stopped dead in their tracks at the chainlink fence near the end of the street. Shock was practically radiating from them. In front of them were three police officers; one was of tall height, very muscular with slicked-back blonde hair, another of medium height, thin with choppy almond hair, and what appeared to be an albino man, shorter than both and on the skinny side. All well armed, and pointing guns at the duo._

_The street-goers bit their lips in agitation as the tallest yelled,_

_"Hands behind your head, now!"_

_...the two didn't move, which made the almond-haired man scream,_

_"Do it, now! Let me see your hands, and put them above your head, and walk __**slowly**__ towards us! We will be forced to shoot unless you comply!"_

_Hell, this was a major drug-exchange for the two of them and they were well-armed, much to the police officer's utter disbelief, as they each began to draw a pistol from their pockets, but the officers were too quick for them._

_**Bang!**_

_**Bang!**_

_**Bang! Bang! Bang!**_

_And a heavy '_fwump_' was heard, followed by a clatter. The tall blonde man and the albino lowered their weapons as the third began to walk forwards, gun still drawn, to see if the two men laying on the ground, bleeding like stuck pigs, were truly deceased._

_Alfred quickly found out._

_**Bang!**_

_It seems as though one of the men was not quite dead yet, and fully-intended on taking an officer with him. The bullet went through the right-side of the man's chest, barely missing a fatal rip through his lung, instead seeming to bounce off of his ribcage, & fuming out the other side. He gasped, gripping at his chest as he fell to his knees, his face then slamming on its side against the hard concrete._

_Everything began to blur at that point. Though he did distinctly remember Gilbert standing over him, hands pressed firmly to the wound, hoping that it would somehow stop the bleeding, his face distorted in a panic; another sound of a faint gurgling approached his ears - the sound of a death rattle. He knew it well; the other man was probably expired._

_He choked for breath; Alfred felt like his lungs were filling to the brims with blood and he was choking hoarsely on the very air he survived off of._

_Ludwig's mortified face was next, and then... everything faded to blackness, though he could have sworn he heard a soft whisper like wind brushing through the willow trees,_

_"Alfred, gods no..."_

**. . .**

It was cold. So cold for it still being high-summer...

One blue eye quirked open, Alfred's whole body stiffening at the sudden sunlight that harshly bore down into his eye. He moaned with distress, and drew his hand up to rub his eye free of the pain.

Only...his hand felt constrained as he tried to draw it close; something was holding it back. How odd.

He furthered the already tedious task of opening his eyes, and double-folded it by opening both. The sunlight that was so-suddenly let in felt blinding. Giving a few moments to clear of the fuzzies and slowly get used to the light, the blonde gazed around him in non-disclosed shock.

He was in what appeared to be a hospital room; the all white gleam all-too familiar to him. He looked over to his arm, and saw a now-dry IV drip hooked up to his bloodstream. So, that was the bugger that was constraining him... hm, but why was it dry? A look to his other side revealed a bunch of rotting flowers in a cracked vase. Red roses, it looked like.

And of course, now Alfred had to question exactly what was going on.

As he tried to rise shaikly to his feet he almost immediately stumbled. Lack of nutrients and water in his system had made him very weak, and he now lay pressed against the cold tile floor, gasping in the air around him. His hands fumbled to the IV drip, and ripped the useless thing out of his flesh. With a few more attempts, he was finally right back onto his feet, and Alfred rubbed at the painful wound around his middle.

_That's right..._

The blonde thought to himself bitterly, as the rememberance of the gunshot wound slowly reformed into his brain. He held his side painfully, as he tediously began to limp towards the door, shoving it open with quite a bit of effort.

The hallways were completely deserted, supplies, trash, & what appeared to be excrements littered the floor. The lights flickered on & off in a very horror-film manner. Needless to say, Alfred was confused beyond belief. The man stumbled about the hallways for a ways, looking around every turn cautiously, half-expecting himself to wake up from some crazy dream, or for Gilbert and Ludwig to jump out, screaming "Surprise, happy april fools dude!". But that, of course, never happened.

As he neared a particularly trashed wing of the hospital, his bare-foot slid into something very wet, cold, and slightly-sticky. Alfred froze, looking downwards, only to jump back with a horrified gasp of disgust.

He had just stepped in the bloody remains of a now-dead nurse, her innards scattered about the whole wing, his foot now coated in her rotting crimson liquid.


	2. cause I couldn't cry

Woah, I wasn't expecting as many reviews as I got. Thank you for reviewing and for the positive-feedback~!

Well, here as promised, is the next chapter in the Hetalia-themed installment of The Walking Dead. I do hope you all enjoy and continue to read. I will make a warning note of a pairing making its way in this chapter, though it doesn't make an enormous appearance (can you guess? xD).

Please r&r~! 3

**. . .**

_The hallways were completely deserted, supplies, trash, & what appeared to be excrements littered the floor. The lights flickered on & off in a very horror-film manner. Needless to say, Alfred was confused beyond belief. The man stumbled about the hallways for a ways, looking around every turn cautiously, half-expecting himself to wake up from some crazy dream, or for Gilbert and Ludwig to jump out, screaming "Surprise, happy april fools dude!". But that, of course, never happened._

_As he neared a particularly trashed wing of the hospital, his bare-foot slid into something very wet, cold, and slightly-sticky. Alfred froze, looking downwards, only to jump back with a horrified gasp of disgust._

_He had just stepped in the bloody remains of a now-dead nurse, her innards scattered about the whole wing, his foot now coated in her rotting crimson liquid._

A horrified look was etched into his face. Choking, spluttering sounds were all that could escape his throat as pure grimace washed over him. Alfred was clearly mortified; here he was, waking from an induced-coma (though he didn't know it at the time), in a hospital with not a soul to be seen inside, and now he just stepped in the remains of a female corpse. The flesh above her ribcage had seemingly melted into herself; half of her organs were missing, the other half scattered about the hospital wing.

Bile rose in his throat at the sticky, wetness encasing his foot as he heaved cold nothingness. There was nothing in his stomach to throw up after all, starved of liquids and sustanence for so long now. Another heave left Alfred's body in aches, as he had fallen once more onto the cold floor, shivering. It was nothing like he had ever encountered before; it almost looked like _human_ tooth & claw marks in her body.

_Perhaps she was already dead, and simply eaten by wild animals?_ It was a nice thought to go off of... except for the fact that he was in _a hospital_; where the hell would animals living off of such enormous amounts of human flesh come into play? No longer a reassuring thought. Something had consumed this woman... something almost humanlike.

Not able to stomach the sight any longer, he suddenly jumped to his feet, limping as fast as he could throughout the halls, and as he neared what the Map pointed as the back exit, blood stains were a regular sight along the walls, toppled chairs, broken and ripped wiring and filth were also signs of a struggle that had previously occured. A shiver wracked Alfred's whole body, & he carried onwards.

The Officer paused as he passed the heavy steel doors where normally ambulance & ER patients would be rushed in. The doors... they were locked with a heavy-duty chain & lock, ominous black spray paint cover the doors in all capitol letters,

_DON'T OPEN DEAD INSIDE._

_Dead inside?_ The thought was a natural one to pass through Alfred's still-recovering brain. He swallowed a particularly large lump in his throat, carefully trekking forwards towards the door, vaguely aware of his hair matting to his sweat-covered brow. Outstretched fingers precariously reached outwards when-

**Clang.**

The chains suddenly erupted with the force of the door being pressed forwards, making Alfred jump immediately backwards with shock. All that he could see through the crack of the door were black-tinged fingers, clawing at the chain, a low moan erupting from the other side of the heavy doors.

That was all it took for the blonde to book it for the back entrance.

Once Alfred was outside, he truly wished he had stayed in; uncountable covered corpses were lain-to-rest all around the grassy area. Blood was so stained into the grass, as his bare-feet cautiously stepped into the crimson blades, blood mixed with the mud of below squeezed between his toes. He shuddered with disgust, forcing back another body-wrenching heave at the stench of the place.

What the hell had happened here? Was there perhaps a mass-massacre that he simply was just not aware of? Had he perhaps been out so long that he missed the very end of the world itself?

_Nononononooo._

Alfred couldn't, no he _wouldn't_ think that way. Something had obviously happened that was merely out of everybody's control; somebody had to clean up all these bodies & still be in control, and keep everything in order.

Right?

The blonde mucked his way through the messy grass, particularly horrified everytime a crow flew up suddenly in front of him, disturbed from its feeding.

Though as soon as he exited the hospital grounds there was no longer any sign of life _anywhere_. His heart clenched with the same sights greeted to him throughout his slow-journey. Blood stains all over his town, ocassionally a bodily organ or severed limb here & there, long stripped of any significant amounts of flesh. As he limped slowly into the city park, he finally subcumbed to the reality of the situation.

Alfred's feet gave out underneath him, his knees collapsing in the dew-stained grass. Sobs suddenly echoed throughout the still area. He felt as thought he had lost his mind; nothing, _nothing_ was the way it was supposed to be. Alfred was supposed to be a police-officer, the fearless protector of his town, but now... now he just felt as though he was a lonely & scared child.

Tears were slipping down his face, wet and hot, but the blonde could hardly muster the energy or the will to wipe them away. They just kept on spilling, down and down... his sobs slowly getting louder and louder, though nothing could hear him, right? Not in this empty and desolate place.

Oh, how wrong he was to think he was alone.

**. . .**

"Have you picked up a signal _at all_?"

A hiss sounded out into the morning air. A dark-haired man seated up in the mid-branches of a tree shot down an unwavering glare to the albino.

"Shut _up_ Gilbert. If you keep making a ruckus, I won't be able to hear anything even if I do fucking pick up a signal."

Gilbert snorted, still shooting a lovely glare up at Roderich. God, sometimes he was just so _infuriating_. Roderich continued fiddling with the radio-transmitter for another fifteen minutes, finally giving up with a heavy sigh, and shake of his head.

He stared down at Gilbert, who looked up with slightly-hopefuly eyes, only to have his hopes crushed once more by the sadness emitting from the other's sad violet eyes. Another day of no signals, emergency, other refugees, or otherwise. Damn, it was really fucking useless to have a radio that they would never pick up on another signal with.

Roderich had already slithered down the tree, transmitter in arm. The albino gave a disappointing look to the man, before slinking off back towards the tents. Roderich heaved a deep sigh, and headed back towards the main-camp, where Ludwig was waiting, poking hopelessly at the camp-fire. The slump expressed by him gave the blonde all he needed; he said nothing as the radio was shoved towards him and Roderich slumped down next to him, his head hanging low in defeat.

Ludwig finally broke the ice,

"Gilbert mad?"

Roderich could only reply with a nod.

"He's just upset... first Alfred, then his job, and now... _all_ of this."

Roderich didn't reply. Ludwig gave him a gentle shove with his boot, in the direction of the tents. He glared at the offense, but said nothing as he made his way to the sleeping areas, kicking a rock in Gilbert's general direction; he didn't want to talk to that piss-off right now. He just wanted to curl up into nothing, and sleep this all away, hoping & praying that this might just be a nightmare in his head, and he would wake up back at his old life.

But he knew that wasn't how life worked.

When he drew to the familiar turquoise tent, dew drops beaded on the cover; obviously the albino hadn't tore open the tent door with rage to the point of the droplets falling into the grass below. The brunet shivered as he tore open the tent-zipper, stomping inwards, hiding his head low to hide his angered & teary face from Gilbert.

"Listen, I-"

He swung his head upwards to glare fiercely at the man, his glasses fogged over, but he wasn't in front of him on his sleeping-cot like he had previously thought. His whole body lifted upwards in confusion, as he swung his head to the left, and finally located him leaning against the tent-pole on the right-side of the tent. There was no anger or anything in his eyes, only deep concern as he looked at Roderich his head slightly tipped to the side.

Roderich choked, and began to shake, trying to stammer out an explanation for his harsh words,

"I... I-"

...but his words were cut off by the sudden tug forward on his shirt collar, Gilbert's lips smashed against his own.

The sudden affection caught Roderich off-guard, and his lips parted in a gasp, only to be invaded by Gilbert's tongue. He shivered, the other's hand steadying his waist before he collapsed completely. His hands balled into fists at the albino's chest, gasping heavily around his lips, returning the kiss weakly.

After a few minutes, Gilbert pulled away (reluctantly), and they stared at each-other for a moment.

Roderich had closed his eyes, panting into the cold morning air, as he felt Gilbert press his forehead against his, his eyelashes all-but fluttering against his. The brunet opened his eyes, and stared into those crimson eyes before stuttering out,

"I-It's been a while since you've done that- I-I'm s-sorry..."

Gilbert smirked, and stuck out his tongue, before replying.

"You looked a little down four-eyes; thought you needed some cheering up."

_C-Cheeky bastard..._ Roderich thought bitterly, grabbing Gilbert around his torso, pulling him closer, burying his face into the muscular chest, not able to respond, only sob and stain the man's shirt with his salty tears.

**. . .**

He was still crying.

Alfred was still hunched in on himself, dressed only in a hospital gown, shivering at the cold-air around him. He foolishly sobbed, choked, & sputtered into the still air, practically screaming for his mind to wake up, and let this all be a sick, twisted dream or fantasy.

The blonde was _so_ caught up in his moans and tears, he hardly heard the sliding crunch of dead-patches of grass behind him. The noise he was making drowned out all others.

_Gyahhhhh._

He turned around, only in time to choke back a scream at the dead woman propelling herself viciously at him.

**. . .**

Uhhhh, yay for cliffhangers?

8'D

Yes, I'm a bitch I know, I give you full permission to call me such in reviews/feedback. Chapter isn't exactly as long as I would have liked, but seeing as it is now 5:05 am I'm kind of in a brain fart of no return.

Ha, I need some sleep and then I'll start on Ch. II and try posting that sometime this weekend/early next week. I'm a fairly quick updater sooooo no need to worry about waiting painstakingly long amounts of time for updates from me (cause I hate those too~)!

Please r reviews and feedback make me smile and usually get me updating much faster, so if you want quickly-done chapters, please review. Thank you!


End file.
